


Get A Grip On Yourself

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, bare asses on Simon's sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Mark needed to get a hold of himself; he only knew the literal, physical definition of this.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 34





	Get A Grip On Yourself

Mark Renton didn’t fall in love. He told himself over and over again, he wasn’t in love. He wasn’t, it couldn’t possibly be. Still, he sat on Simon’s sofa like a loyal hound, waiting for it’s owner to come back. Mark chasitized himself for it, he needed to get a hold of himself. Mark only knew the literal, physical definition of this. 

So there Mark goes, buttoning his jeans, puffing on Simon’s cigarettes. The TV blares mindless musical garbage as Renton tunes it all out. It’s just to relieve some stress. His hand slips down into his boxers, he groaned, his head falling back. He craved something more though, something invasive, something he’d sworn off in his early twenties. He’d supposed Simon was busy with birds and scams, he wouldn’t be back soon. Mark bit his lip at the prospect of it, remembering the first time he’d done it. He decided rules were meant to be broken and break them he did. 

Renton took his pants off and sucked on his fingers, still working his member. Mark sighed as he teased his entrance, tracing his hole with his pointer finger. No going back on it now. Mark plunged his finger in and almost immediately added the second. He gasped out a curse, continuing to stroke himself as he works his fingers in and out. 

Mark was beginning to moan helplessly as he fingered himself; it was just as wonderful as he’d remembered it. He felt shame boil into a blush that swept across his cheeks. Arousal rising in his stomach as his cock twitched with every brush of his prostate. Mark huffed and moaned, his head falling back against the couch, “Fuck.” He groaned as he jabbed his prostate, “Holy shit.” He murmured, continuing to fuck himself. 

Suddenly, though, Simon was home all too soon. Mark didn’t take notice at the door’s opening, only when Simon was standing in the living room did he notice. Mark was mid stroke, crying out shamelessly, “Oh fuck Simon!” but as he turns his head and opens his eyes, he is met with Simon’s cold glare and his embarrassed face. “Oh fuck, Simon!” Mark exclaimed, pulling his fingers out and covering himself with a throw pillow. Simon dropped his grocery bag, 

“Why’re you jerkin’ off on ma couch!? Yer bare arse on ma sofa!” Simon exclaimed,   
“An’ did you have yer fingers up yer arse?!” he cried incredulously.   
Then he stopped, “A-an’.. Did you say ma’ name?” He questioned more quietly this time. 

Mark was ready to die right there from the sheer embarrassment, 

“I- uh.. Was experimenting.” He tried to explain,   
“Mark, ye’re fourty-six. Experimentin’ is fer teens an’ twenty year olds.” Simon judged.   
Mark huffed out, “Look, I havenae gotten ooff in sae long Si; am sorry I put ma bare arse on yer sofa.” He apologized.   
Simon nodded, “Okey, that's one thing covered; how aboot the fact that ye said my name?” Simon inquired, his eyebrows scrunching and arching in a questioning manner. 

Mark couldn’t say anything, he just bit his lip; Simon looked at him in confusion for a minute before a smirk spread across his face, “Ya fancy us, don’ ye?” He inquired with a smug grin. Renton looked away in embarrassment, Simon approached, taking the pillow from his grasp.

The redhead’s eyes blew wide as he looked up at Simon, “Jus’ admit it.” He nearly growled through his teeth, getting ever closer to Mark’s face. Simon brushed his hand lightly across Mark’s cheek, he keened slightly at the affection and the blond grinned. No one ever seemed to respond to his affection quite like Mark did, Mark was so touch-starved it seemed like he’d melt under any affection Simon offered him. The blond loved it, he loved having such an effect on people.

Simon didn’t have to do much to get Mark on his knees, the redhead was all too happy to oblige. Mark wasn’t unfamiliar with the sight of the blond’s cock, but now he’d finally get to touch it. He was on him quickly, slobbering and groaning around a cock he’s been craving for years. Simon held onto the back of his head, his own falling back as he let out light curses, “Ye should fookin’ charge fer that.” He groaned as he thrust up into Mark’s mouth. Mark gagged and groaned around Simon, sucking as if his life depended on it. Simon had wondered when and how he’d gotten so good at this… But he wasn’t going to question Mark, not now, not when he was this good; slobbering away like a lassie.

Mark moaned and whined around Simon’s cock as the blond began to fuck into his mouth. Simon groaned low in his throat, “Ye look fookin’ braw like this, Mark.” He complemented. Mark looked up at Simon; he was drooling down his chin and wearily rubbing his cock as Simon fucked down his throat, he had wanted to do this since he could remember. He was drooling everywhere and loving every tug Simon gave his hair and every curse he gave out.

Finally, Mark pulls back, Simon’s cock slipping from his mouth. He gasps for air and a line of spit connects Mark’s lips and the blond’s cock. He wanted to lean back in and keep going, Simon had something so intoxicating about him, Mark couldn’t seem to help himself. Renton’s aching in his hand, he’d never wanted a cock so much in his entire life. Was that really so gay if he only wanted this one cock? Mark didn’t care.

Simon pulled the redhead up onto his couch, pinning him. The blond begins working his own fingers inside Mark, “Fuck, Si, yer fingers are bigger than mine.” He whines. Simon grins and nips at one of Mark’s nipples. “‘M sensitive.” Mark whines. The blond takes this as an invitation to start licking and sucking at Mark’s nipples. “Oh fook!’ He gasped, bucking against Simon’s touch.

Soon Mark is panting and squirming against Simon, as he was relentlessly fucking his fingers into Mark. “Aye, ye like this doncha’, Rent Boy?” Simon teased, knowing how much Mark had a disdain for that name. In the moment, though, Mark couldn’t bring himself to be angry; all he could manage was a short glare, which was interrupted by a moan erupting out of his throat. Mark couldn’t keep himself composed, not with Simon rubbing that spot he loved so much. He couldn’t deny he was putty in the blond’s palms now… Or rather, on his fingers.

The blond removed his fingers, and pulled Mark closer to his pelvis, he leaned down and licked the shell of Mark’s ear; earning him a shudder in response. Simon began to grind his pelvis against Renton’s ass, “Ye want us?” He inquired coyly, as if he was unaware Mark was gagging for it. Mark whined and moved his hips against Simon’s “C’moan Si, dunnae make us beg. Willnae make ye wear a Johnny if ye take us now.” Mark pleaded, trying to strike a deal with the old Sick Boy. 

Simon grinned at him, “Ye want us raw? Didnae ken ye were sae keen on it. Mibbe I misjudged you.” He nearly whispered, a smug smirk plastered all across his face as he spoke. Mark didn’t mind, he couldn’t mind when all he wanted was Simon Williamson’s cock. Simon had decided to take pity on the Rent Boy and give him what he wanted; procuring the lube from his pocket and coating his cock. Mark watched in sick anticipation, he’d always wanted to try this and he always wanted to try this specifically with Simon. He supposed wishes do come true.

Mark’s head flung back as Simon buried all seven inches deep inside of him, a less than manly gasp escaping his lips. The blond hung his head, grabbing tightly at Mark’s hips, “Shite, Mark, ye tight cunt.” Simon groaned, grabbing a handful of ass in a celebratory manner. Mark was whimpering as he tried to adjust, Simon keeping still for him, seemingly knowing how this all went--step by step. 

It was a slow and gentle thrust at first, testing to see if Mark would screech like a banshee. Mark, however, let out a small gasp at the friction, much to Simon’s liking. Simon began slow, gentle thrusts into Mark, making sure he wasn’t in unbearable pain. He gasped, hung his head back, groaning deep in his throat. It was becoming very bearable, very quickly and Mark bucked his hips to meet Simon’s. “Mmm better?” Simon inquired, Mark nodded quickly “Aye. Aye, more, Si.” He begged. Simon grinned, he’d never thought Mark would be aching for it so badly.

Simon picked up pace at Mark’s request, his head going back as he mindlessly did what he’d always been so good at--fucking. Mark now knew why Simon had always gathered so many birds and repeat customers, he’d never had a better shag in his life. He was sweating fearsomely as the blond rammed into him, railing him raw like some kind of whore. Mark was very content in that though, he’d love to be Simon’s whore if it meant he kept getting that spot hit. That spot that curled his toes, made his eyes roll back, and caused girlish moans to come out of his mouth.

The blond looked down at Mark, he was really a sight to be seen like this. All hot and bothered over his friend’s cock, moaning and cursing up a storm. Simon had never had someone so tight and so interested, he wished he could pound Mark for hours. “Fook Si-! Oh gahd! Dunnae stop! Dunnae stop!” Mark cried out, grabbing onto Simon’s shoulders, digging his nails into the skin. Simon grinned wickedly at Mark, slapping his ass from the side, a loud smack erupting throughout the apartment. Mark moaned loudly, “Ma neighbors are gonnae fookin’ hear you.” Simon growled through gritted teeth as he shoved into Mark’s greedy hole. “Si, holy fook! Ye’re fookin’ massive!” Mark cried, gripping harder onto the blond’s shoulders.

The bleach blond leaned in, allowing Mark to scratch at his back and lock his ankles behind Simon. “Say ma fookin’ name, Mark.” Simon demanded through gritted teeth against Mark’s ear, tugging it ever so lightly. The ginger was a moaning mess beneath the blond, “Aye! Simon! Simon! Fook us! Dunnae stop, Simon, dunnae!” Mark’s toes curled harshly as he dug his nails into Simon’s back. He knew he’d created scratch marks that would remain for months, but Mark couldn’t care less. “Ye’re a fookin’ whore, Mark. Jerkin’ off on ma sofa, showin’ off yer naked arse, like am no gonnae fuck the shite outtae ya at the sight of it all.” Simon growled in his ear, thrusting even harder against Mark’s g-spot. “Si, please, am gonnae cum.” Mark whined out pathetically, his eyes nearly going cross as Simon kept giving his prostate vicious love taps.

Mark was squirming, whimpering, panting, sweating, so close to the edge of sweet bliss, “Ye wannae cum, Rent Boy?” He inquired with a smirk, “Aye, Si. Am close.” Mark replied pitifully, “Touch yourself.” Simon demanded, pulling away from their close embrace and watching Mark. He blushed darkly and reached a hand down to jerk himself off as Simon fiercely rutted into him. Mark was experiencing such pleasure he couldn’t help but smile, mouth slightly agape as he turned his head up, moaning quite loudly, legs visibly shaking. “Oh fook! Oh fook! Oh fook! Harder Si! Fook!” Simon was rutting into him so harshly that the couch shook, he was growling like a beast as he continued his rough pace. Then it all hit at once, pure orgasmic bliss washing over him as he flung his head back, eyes clenched shut, he cried out, “Simon!” shooting ropes of white, hot cum all across his stomach and chest. “Mmm, Rent Boy what a fookin’ sight you are.” Simon nearly growled through his teeth. 

The blond gave him a few more thrusts, getting sloppy and rushed, he was close. Mark whined and moaned for Simon, “Mmm, cum in us, Si.” Mark nearly cooed at him. Simon was sweating something fiercely and he knew he was moments from bliss “Aye, ye want it in ye?” Simon questioned, staving back his orgasm for just a moment. Renton locked his ankles behind Simon’s back, “Gie it tae us, Si.” Mark begged. Simon grinned wickedly, sweat dripping off of his brow, his eyes wild with desire, giving a few more violent thrusts before, “Avanti!” he was spilling his load inside Mark, “Fook, Mark!” He groaned, hanging his head as he came deep inside the man below him.

Mark moaned at the warmth, “Mmm, Si, ‘s warm.” He shuddered, “Aye, thought I’d try tae warm up yer cold dead heart.” Simon remarked, pulling out and sitting up to smoke a cigarette. Mark sighed as cum leaked out of him, it felt great; he wanted more. 

“Can ye dae it again, Si?”   
Simon quirked a brow up at Mark, “Right now?”  
“Nae, but later.”  
Simon looked him up and down, “Only If I dunnae haveta use a Johnny.”  
Mark smirked, “Aye, deal.”


End file.
